1. Field of the Invention
The preset invention relates to an optical disc apparatus and control method, and is preferably applied to an optical disc device capable of reproducing and recording on an optical disc, for example.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an optical disc device has an optical pickup which allows a laser beam to follow and focus on a target track on an optical disc by activating an actuator and moving an objective lens (see Jpn. Pat. Laid-open publication No. H02-103738, for example).